


The Beast in the Wood

by PaperPrince



Series: Hux Hux Baby [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Curse Breaking, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away a Prince was born. He was Prince of the Resistance with skin as white as snow. Unfortunately he is cursed and turns to the darkside... </p><p> [aka a Kylux fairytale au no one asked for]. Originally posted to tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast in the Wood

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away a Princess, a young Jedi and a smuggler [turned Rebel hero] united to defeat the forces of evil known as the Empire.

A little time after, the Princess [turned General] and her new adoring husband were blessed with the birth of a child.

A son.

The Prince of the Resistance.

He is born with skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony. [The child also unfortunately inherits a rather large nose, wide ears and a strong connection to the force].

He is a special child, and his birth is seen as a cause for celebration across the innumerable solar systems that make up the Republic and throughout the Resistance and other Rebel forces. Planet after planet celebrates his birth singing joyously from morning to sunset eager for a reason to rejoice after so much war and destruction.

It is not long after his birth that they begin to whisper about the babe. It is said that he will bring great prosperity to the Galaxy. That he will be a great leader, a great Jedi.

The hopes of billions of beings rest on the newborn babe.

As Prince of the Resistance his naming day is a closely guarded secret, attended only by his closest family.

And yet.

Here is where the story splinters, as the truth becomes distorted, told over and over again by different mouths and foreign tongues until the truth becomes nothing more than a fable.

Some say Snoke, evil and full of hatred towards the light side, interrupts the naming ceremony and curses the babe as he lies swaddled in his mother’s arms.

Others argue that it is not until much, much later in the Prince’s life that Snoke appears.

Nether the less, in most of these tales he lures the boy Prince away while his parents are distracted by their people and their cause.

[But sometimes he comes willingly, lured by the power of the darkness, lured by Snoke and his promises of power].

It is not clear when the Prince meets Snoke. Or what happens. But in all the tales the prince is changed by the meeting.

He is no longer Prince Ben but Kylo Ren.

He is a beast.

Literally.

Dark fur, red eyes, sharp fangs and sharp claws. A monster by all accounts. [Surviving witnesses insist he is a wild and wolfish creature, cruel to the core].

He paints the dark woods with the blood of innocents and claims it as his territory.

Worlds mourn the loss of their Prince.  
Resistance mourns as well.

His parents blame themselves. Blame each other. [But then their fighting is nothing new].

Word spreads that the prince is merely cursed. Hope grows as whispers spread. _“Maybe he can be saved.” “Maybe he will return to the light one day.”_

The people of Jakku send their loveliest Princess. Princess Rey of the light.

It is hoped her love will redeem him.

It is hoped that she will break his curse.

She goes to the dark woods full of hope and pity.

She leaves soon after covered in blood. _“He attacked me.”_ She explains his blood dripping down from her sword. There is no royal wedding after that.

Kylo is presumed dead. There is more mourning.

To most the story ends there, with the wicked Kylo Ren defeated. The Princess Rey is regaled as a heroine and eventually marries two handsome brave knights.

_…But there are those who know better._

Kylo Ren humiliated and defeated did indeed slink away deep into the dark woods.  
But he does not die.

A witch with long orange hair and a metal hand finds Kylo in the snow. He runs his cold metal hand through warm bloody fur and smiles. “Idiot boy.” The witch says as he takes the wolf that is Kylo Ren home.

The witch heals the wolf but he does not fix him. Kylo Ren can never become Prince Ben again. He has changed too much and grown in evil ways. Even if the witch could the wolf does not want him to. The wolf does not think himself in need of fixing.

The witch loves him as he is and the wolf loves him for it.

“My gentle monster. My sweet wolf.” The witch smiles down at Kylo spread across his lap, his sharp teeth gleaming as he purrs contently. “I intend to keep you forever.”

Together they lived wickedly ever after.


End file.
